


The World as We Knew It

by Shinigami24



Series: Margaret Carter Files [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Battle of New York (Marvel), Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers, Flashbacks, Fluff, Iron Man 3 Spoilers, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Jane Foster/Thor, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Smut, The Avengers (2012) Spoilers, Thor: The Dark World Spoilers, Winter Soldier Angie Martinelli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 12,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8004133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Trickskter God, Loki steals the Tesseract and plans to take over Asgard. Bucky, Steve, and Peggy must stop his plan before it takes the lives of millions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the next part in the MCF series. Part 3 will be out in Jan, 2017. The rest-it is still up in the air. I want to wait until I have more info on Black Panther and Thor 3, before I try planning part 4. While I know things will go au, I like to try to stick as close to canon or use the plot arcs.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unwanted visitor storms SHIELD.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue. Origins will be next to be updated.  
> I added Howard's name to the tags because he will be this uni version of Peggy, since she is a super soldier in this uni.

**_2012;_ **

Last time on Commander Peggy; three people were given a special serum. It changed them, giving them enhanced reflexes, durability, speed, senses, stamina, and agility. They also had super healing. 

Steve Rogers was forced to prove himself to be able to fight in battle. A rescue mission to liberate Bucky from a HYDRA base proved Steve's courage under fire. He and Peggy came away from the mission with not only Bucky, but also 400 other prisoners of war. Angie Martinelli was the only citizen to survive Zola's experiments.

The Commandos were formed as a special task force. They and Steve went on to fight HYDRA throughout Europe, destroying their various bases and research facilities. HYDRA quickly came to dread and hate the Howlies. Red Skull put a bounty on Captain America's head. Many agents tried to collect on said bounty.

Then came the mission to destroy the final HYDRA stronghold deep in the Alps. Bucky and Steve both went down in the Arctic Ocean with Red Skull's plane. They were immortalized in history for their sacrifice.

Peggy had a happy life after the war, starting SHIELD with Howard Stark and retiring after six decades of work. Her life was changed once again when they found Bucky and Steve alive.

* * *

Bucky and Steve had alone time in their new apartment. Steve was cuddled in Bucky's arms. The couple was still adjusting to the 21st century. It had been only a few weeks for them since they last saw Dum Dum, Gabe, and the others. Now, their fellow comrades were in their 90s. And there were other changes...

"These bananas taste weird." Steve complained.

"Peggy said she can get the ones we like. It will just take time for them to arrive." Bucky replied.

"Oh good-Buck, what's wrong?" Steve asked as he looked at his lover's grumpy face.

"I don't want to go to the Dodgers games anymore. Because if we do, we'll have to cheer for LA." Bucky grumbled.

"So much has changed." Steve sighed.

"Some things for the better. Being gay isn't illegal anymore." Bucky replied.

"There is that." Steve smiled. Bucky smiled back as he kissed Steve's cheek.

"At least you are still the same." he declared.

* * *

**_SHIELD Join Dark Energy Mission Facility, Mojave desert;  
_ **

The underground research base was lively and hopping. A vital project was underway; Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S. Erik Selvig studied the strange blue cube. Clint Barton watched over things from up above. The blue cube emitted an unearthly glow.

"It's trying to tell us something!" Selvig exclaimed. As if on cue, a portal opened and Loki walked through with a scepter. The scepter had a blue gem at the top.

All the hell broke loose as Loki used the scepter to enthrall Clint, Erik, and several SHIELD agents. Their eyes glowed an electric blue to signify Loki's tactic had worked. Then Loki wielded the scepter, causing an explosion. The base blew up as Loki fled with his new minions and the cube. Hill ran, but couldn't catch them.

"Call the Director!" Hill declared.


	2. Assemble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SHIELD gather together their special team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Depending on how things pans out, ch 2 should be posted tmw.

Nick and Phil met with Maria in the parking garage of SHIELD headquarters. They rushed to meet each other.

"Loki has taken several key agents and killed any that resisted." she reported.

"They also took the Tesseract." she finished. Fury and Phil stopped moving and stared at Maria in horror.

"I am approving the Avengers Initiative. Let's put them to the test." Fury stated.

"I'll call them in," Phil said, rushing to a phone. The search was on.

* * *

**_warehouse in Russia;  
_ **

Natasha was interrogating her target while they thought that they had the upper hand on her. Her cell phone rang and broke the tense atmosphere.

"Can I take this please?" she asked calmly. The man opened the phone and answered it. He placed it between her shoulder and ear.

"Yeah. Right now? I'm kind of busy," she whispered.

"He wants to speak to you." she said. And so Natasha was sprung from her hostage situation by not only using SHIELD, but also her own skill set.

"I'm on my way out." she said as she walked out of the walking.

**_village in India;_ **

Bruce had taken care of a patient and went back to his hut. Inside, Natasha was waiting for him.

"We're starting the Avengers Initiative." Natasha began. Bruce pondered over it before ultimately accepting.

"I have the plane out back," Natasha said, leading him through the hut.

Trip was visiting Gabe when his cell went off. He was confused.

"Hello? Phil? What do you need?" he asked. Moments later, he answered,

"I'll do it. Let me spend more time with Granddad and I will be on my way." After hanging up, Trip turned to his grandfather. He would only have a few moments with him before duty calls.

Hemidall looked through the worlds and saw something he couldn't believe.

"Loki is still alive." He called Odin and Thor to him to inform them.

"What?! I watched him fall!" Thor exclaimed.

"He's still alive in Midgard. He has already harmed people." came the grim reply.

* * *

Elsewhere, Bucky and Steve read all of the files concerning the Howling Commandos and Howard.

"Jim, Monty, and Howard are all gone. We missed our time with them." Steve was glum.

"It's not our faults." Bucky reassured him as he kissed Steve's temple. The sweet moment was then interrupted by Fury. Fury walked in and went over to them.

"I have a mission for you two. I'd like you to hear me out." he began.

* * *

About two hours later, Bucky and Steve boarded a jet and met Phil. Phil had to contain his happiness. He was besides himself with joy at meeting his childhood idols.

"I have all of the Captain America cards. They're vintage. I also have the Howling Commandos cards." Phil was saying.

"Can you please sign them after the missions?" he asked. Steve and Bucky held in their laughter.

"Sure thing." they said. All too soon, they arrived at their destination.

"Here we are. Let's go." Phil said as they went to meet with Natasha and Bruce.

* * *

Elsewhere, Erik was examining the Tesseract while Loki surveyed his minions. Clint watched from nearby like a silent sentry.

"The Tesseract is trying to reveal something. We just don't know what it is yet." Erik was saying.

"Keep studying it. I want to know all about it before I complete my plan." Loki commanded.

"I need Iridium to stabilize the portals." Erik warned.

"Then we will get some." Loki responded as he walked down the platform. He wouldn't tell Erik why he needed the missing piece, but he needed the Tesseract to be at full power soon.


	3. Stuttgart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team chases Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. CH 3 will be posted next.  
> Sorry about the delay, but the last couple of days has been busy.

Loki argued with Thanos. Loki was infuriated while Thanos fumed silently. They couldn't agree on their strategy.

"We cannot invade Midgard just yet!" Loki exclaimed.

"You were the one that sought revenge." Thanos pointed out.

"But you stand to gain from my pursuits!" Loki exploded.

"But who has the most power between us?" Thanos challenged. Loki shut his mouth and moved away.

* * *

That evening, Loki took over a party in Stuttgart, Germany, before forcing everyone outside to the nearby square. After everyone gathered in said square, he stood before them and yelled,

"Kneel before me!" All of the terrified citizens knelt, well almost all. An older man that could have been in his 70s refused to kneel.

"I will not kneel to the likes of you anymore." he declared. Loki was angry and wanted to smite him. He stalked towards him until Steve fell out of the sky and landed in front of him. He shielded the man and stared directly into Loki's eyes.

* * *

 "Oh, look. The man that is out of time." Loki sneered.

"And you are exactly like someone I have fought before." Steve retorted. Moments later, Bucky arrived in his military uniform to aid Steve. His state of art rifle was slung over his back, while Steve wielded his shield. Their uniforms were like the old ones they had wore when they were part of the Howling Commandos.

They fought back to back against Loki. As they fought, the citizens fled. The tag team held Loki off well enough to frustrate the god. In the end, he used his powers to force them back. Loki grabbed Steve and tried to force him down.

"Kneel!" Loki commanded.

"Nope!" Steve fired back. Before Loki could strike the super soldier, a spotlight shone on him.

"Surrender, Loki." Natasha stated.

"Not a chance." Loki sneered. AD/DC music blared through speakers on the streets and Iron Man landed. Iron Man went to aid Captain America and Sergeant Barnes take Loki down and arrest him. After putting cuffs on him, they marched him onto the plane without a second glance.

* * *

Minutes later, Thor stole Loki from the jet and Tony dove down to fight them. They knocked down trees, blew holes in forests, and destroyed a national park.

Steve and Bucky jumped from the plane and broke up the fight.

"Quit it!" Steve exclaimed.

"Stay out of this, Capsicle!" Tony retorted.

"We have important things to do, like making sure Loki gets punished." Bucky glared at Tony. Eventually, they went back to the plane with Loki in chains.

"We're going to SHIELD base. You two better behave until we get there." Steve warned.

"What can you do? Put us in timeout?" Tony scoffed.

"We can always tell Peggy." Bucky replied. Tony pouted, but subsided.

* * *

A hour later, Bucky and Steve were alone for the evening. They cuddled on their bed.

"The mission ended pretty quick." Steve was saying.

"But we still have to find that cube." Bucky said.

"It should have stayed in the ocean." Steve was still upset about the cursed thing being unearthed.

"HYDRA used it as a weapon. It is not safe anywhere." Bucky warned.

"It needs to go back where it came from." Steve nodded. Bucky kissed Steve's hand and wrapped it in his.

"We'll tell them tomorrow," Bucky said.

"Sleep tight, Stevie." he finished.


	4. Keep It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The scepter causes problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. Origins will be updated next.

Natasha visited Loki in his cell. Natasha was determined to find out what Loki was up to. The god was filled with arrogance.

"I want to know what you've done to Agent Barton." Natasha said.

"I've expanded his mind." Loki gloated. They started a conservation.

"You lie and kill in the service of liars and killers. No matter where you go, you'll always be a puppet. I'll make Barton kill you!" Loki taunted. Natasha curled in herself as she spoke.

"You're a monster!" she exclaimed, tears welling up on her eyes.

"No, you brought the monster." Loki replied. Natasha dropped her facade.

"So, that's your plan." she said.

"What?" Loki was taken aback.

"Thank you...for your cooperation." Natasha said as she started to walk away, taking out her cell.

"Fury, it's me. He's means to unleash the Hulk. Keep Bruce in the lab." she reported.

* * *

The Avengers met in the lab. Bruce and Tony got along like a house on fire, finding a kindred soul in each other. However, slowly, one by one, they were affected by the scepter, and things fell apart like a house of cards.

A fierce argument soon broke out, everyone were shouting at each other. They all were angry and close to coming to blows. Tony and Steve were yelling at each other.

"Everything special about you came out of a bottle!" Tony yelled. Steve froze before stepping back with a stricken look on his face. His self esteem had taken a major hit. Bucky looked ready to kill Tony. He jumped on the scientist and repeatedly punched him. Trip, Thor, and Steve had to pull him off.

"Banner, do not touch that scepter! Step away from it!" Fury shouted. They turned and saw Bruce about to pick the scepter up.

"Sorry, kids. You don't get to see my little party trick after all." Bruce said as he went over to the computer. All of sudden, an explosion rocked the helicarrier, spending everyone sprawling.

* * *

While the Avengers were being affected by the scepter, Clint and his team of mind controlled agents arrived in a jet. They rappelled onto the roof of the helicarrier. Someone got out a grenade and threw it, blowing a hole in the bay doors.

One of the propellers came to stop. The agents filed into the helicarrier through the hole created. They took their fellow agents by surprise. Fighting went from the main room to the engine room. The whole helicarrier was in chaos.

* * *

Bruce got stressed and hurt to the point that the Hulk made a visit. He roared in fury and went on a rampage. He plowed through the underbelly of the helicarrier before Natasha managed to lead him to the nearest exit.  The Hulk then jumped on a fighter jet ready to take off.

Phil and Loki faced off. Phil was brave while facing Loki. He showed no fear. Phil shot at him and dodged some basic attacks. He went to shoot Loki once again, but the illusion faded. He felt cold metal piece his back and hot breath against his neck.

Horror overtook him as he realized that Loki was behind him in reality. Loki pulled the scepter out and disappeared as Fury arrived. Phil smiled one last time at Fury.

"Make sure they stay together." he then closed his eyes and went lax.

* * *

About a half hour later, Fury gathered Steve, Tony, Bucky, and Peggy in the lounge. As the quartet took their seats. Fury tossed blood stained cards on the table. Everyone got the message quickly.

"Phil created this team to save the world when we needed to be saved. We have to honor his memory and dream." Fury stated. The men looked at each other and set aside their differences.

As they walked out of the room determined, Peggy raised her eyebrow. She knew that technique too well. She'd taught it to Nick.

"I see why you did what you did, but know one thing, Nick. It won't work all of the time, so don't use it all the time." Peggy warned.

"I understand, Peggy. He asked me to keep them together, so I did." Nick responded. Sighing, Peggy nodded.

"Good." she replied.

"They're the only ones that can save us." Nick simply replied. The implication laid heavy in the air. This had to work.


	5. Fight in Manhattan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes rush to get the Tesseract.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Ch 5 will be posted next.

Loki met with Erik at the Stark Tower. Erik was working to create a dimensional portal. Erik grinned and wiped the sweat off his brow.

"It's finished!" he exclaimed.

"Perfect. Start it up." Loki smirked.

"Right, boss." Erik replied as they scrambled to set up the device.

* * *

Minutes later, Thor landed on the observation deck of the Tower.

"Loki, put a stop to this madness!" he said as he tried to reason with Loki.

"Too late. It has begun!" came the reply. Soon, a blue beam shot up into the sky. The beam formed into a massive wormhole. The chitauri fleet arrived into flocks lurking over the city. The various ships shot at nearby buildings Some even landed and started wrecking havoc on the city. All the hell broke loose when the citizens noticed the invaders.

The Avengers arrived to witness the chaos. They were shocked by the magnitude of the situation.

"Are you seeing what I am seeing?" Steve asked.

"Seeing, but not believing." Tony replied.

"We need to split up!" Steve yelled.

"Gather around. We'll split up areas." Bucky finished.

* * *

The Avengers gathered in a circle. Captain America began giving out instructions.

"Thor, you bottleneck the portal. Prevent them from getting more backup using any means possible. Iron Man, you're up, keep them in one area." he began. Thor and Tony nodded as they flew up to begin.

"Hawkeye, you and Bucky are eyes. Peggy, you, Trip, and Black Widow are on the ground with me." Captain America continued to speak. Bucky and Clint went to make sniper nests. While the women and Trip took up positions.

"Hulk, SMASH." Captain America smiled. Then he went to join the others while Hulk bounced up and started swinging.

A moment later, Hulk found Loki on the helipad of the Tower. The Hulk wasn't impressed by the arrogant god, and it showed. Finally, Loki erupted angrily;

"Enough! You are, all of you are beneath me! I am a god, you dull creature, and I will not be bullied by..." Loki sneered. He was cut off as the Hulk grabbed Loki by his ankle and threw him around. He flattened Loki with several blows, creating a crater into the suite floor. Loki was left unconscious.

"Puny god," Hulk snorted as he jumped out the window.

Fury was having an argument with the World Security Council. They had come up with a plan to deal with the Chitauri, but Fury disagreed with the plan.

"I recognize that the Council has made a decision, but given it's a stupid-ass decision, I've elected to ignore it." Fury was saying.

"We're launching a missile to deal with the portal." Councilwoman Hawley pointed out.

"In Manhattan! We cannot put all of those people at risk for one villain." Fury exclaimed.

"We must think of the country. A city is only small collateral." Councilman Gideon Malick pointed out.

"Get the birds in the sky, and launch the missile." the head of the committee ordered. The screen went dark, Fury turned and ran to the barracks. He grabbed a rocket launcher and went to the launch pad. He fired it into every jet that was still on the pad unoccupied.

While Fury was shooting at a jet, the plane with the missile made it into the air and headed towards Manhattan. Fury cursed before taking out his cell and dialing. He had to warn the Avengers and fast.

* * *

  ** _Manhattan, New York City, New York;  
_**

Thor, the Hulk, and Iron Man fought the Chitauri flying in the air. Thor charged up Mjolnir before using it on the portal. Lighting struck the wormhole. The Hulk bounced all over the place from a building to the ground, before jumping in the air to smash two ships together causing an explosion. Iron Man flew around, using his repulsor beams on the chitauri. He blew a huge Chitauri ship out of the sky.

"They keep coming. Keep fighting him!" he exclaimed.

Hawkeye and Sergeant Barnes were camped on opposite buildings. They kept their eyes on everything from the sky.

"Get ready to fire, Barnes. We have some coming our way!" Hawkeye called.

On the ground, Captain America, Peggy, and Trip fought back to back. Black Widow used Steve's shield to catch a ride on a passing Chitauri ship. After throwing a warrior out of said ship, she steered it towards Stark Tower.

"I'm heading for the tower, I have to close the portal!" Natasha yelled.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Natasha and Erik started the process of shutting the portal down. They forced the scepter into the middle of the device so it could come in contact with the Tesseract.

Iron Man looked into the sky for more Chitauri, but instead noticed a missile. He flew up and grabbed the missile. He flew into the portal and aimed it towards the Chitauri Command Center.

He was knocked unconscious by the loss of oxygen supply in space. His propellers gave out and he let go of the missile. The missile flew straight into the Command Center, blowing it up.

Free falling through the closing portal, he was caught by the Hulk. Tony laid unconscious until Bruce roared. His eyes slammed open.

"You didn't kiss me?" he asked.

"No," Peggy sighed.

"Good job, team. Way to go." he said.


	6. Separate Ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team splits up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. Ch 6 should be posted tmw.

Loki opened his eyes only to find the Avengers surrounding him. They all looked massively unhappy. He winced when he took in their angry expressions.

"So, Stark. Can I have that drink now?" he tried. Thor put cuffs and a muzzle on Loki.

Thanos fumed as the Other made their report. He was furious with how things turned out.

"Humans are more troublesome than we were told. To challenge them would be like challenging death." they said. Thanos turned with a sinister smile.

"Well, then I'll have to come up with a better plan next time." he declared.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Avengers stopped at a shawarma shop. They slowly ate their lunch as the owners cleaned up. They were covered in dust and just wanted to take a nap. Bucky and Steve held hands as they tried the new food. Tony, Bruce, and Peggy talked. Thor was happily eating the sandwiches. Clint and Natasha talked softly. Trip was talking with his mom. After they finished their lunch, they paid for their food. Then they got up and tried to help clean up some of the mess.

* * *

A few hours later, after taking a shower, Thor went to a lower level of Stark Tower. He met with Jane. Jane ran into his arms and Thor hugged her. Jane kissed Thor hard.

"I'm so glad that you're okay!" she beamed.

"I'm safe. I'm thankful they relocated you and Darcy." Thor responded.

"Thank you for bringing Erik back safely," Jane sighed. Thor hugged her a bit tighter. They were both okay.

* * *

The next day, the Avengers gathered in Central Park. Thor was ready to take the Tesseract and Loki home. Loki scowled, but the others were happy to see him and the gem gone.

They all hugged, shook hands, and said their goodbyes. Bruce handed over the case with the Tesseract inside. Thor took it, moments later, a portal opened and transported the brothers home. Then they all went their separate ways.

Tony and Bruce got in a sport car. Clint and Natasha got into a corvette. Trip and Peggy left together in Trip's car. Steve and Bucky got on their new Harley-Davidson motorcycle. It wouldn't be the last time they'd see each other.

The WSC wasn't happy with Fury about him letting the Avengers go.

"They'll be back." Fury replied calmly.

"How can you be sure?" a councilman asked.

"It's a promise. The world needs them." came the reply. Then he ended the chat and went around his usual routine.

* * *

That night, Bucky and Steve had some alone time in a hotel. They were on a road trip. 

Steve cuddled into Bucky's chest. Bucky pulled his lover closer for a hot kiss. The kiss deepened and they stripped off their clothes.

Bucky kissed Steve's body from head to toe. He reached over and grabbed the lube. He took his time prepping Steve.  Bucky smiled at him and kissed his lips as he made certain his lover was prepped thoroughly.

When he deemed Steve to be ready, he slicked himself up. He pushed into the blond and started up a fast speed. Steve kissed Bucky hard as he got closer and closer. Then their climaxes hit.

They orgasmed and shook as they came down from the high. Steve kissed Bucky as he shook through his orgasm. After they recovered, Bucky got up and retrieved a warm, wet cloth to clean Steve up. He finished cleaning his lover and laid down to cuddle him closer.


	7. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve meet someone alone on a park bench.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. Origins will be next to be updated.

Bucky and Steve visited Jim, Monty, and Howard's graves. They were sad that they missed out in making memories with their friends. They put bouquets of flowers on each grave. Tears slid down their faces. They wiped them away.

"Goodbye, guys. We're sorry we missed you," Bucky said. They saluted the headstones and walked to their motorcycle. The pair drove off in silence.

* * *

The next day, Bucky and Steve were going through tourist attractions in Los Angeles. They saw a guy on the park bench. He looked put out and frustrated.

"Sir, are you alright?" Steve asked.

"I was fired because I noticed that my boss was cheating customers." Scott Lang responded glumly.

"Well, that is so stupid. We can report him." Steve frowned. Scott shrugged,

"I don't know if they would take my word for it." he replied. Bucky took out his cell and started dialing.

"I know what to do," he said. He went on to call the IRS and BBB.

The resulting fallout was massive. The local franchise was shut down pending further investigation. The boss was arrested for fraudulent business practices. Scott ended up putting his street smarts to work at Stark Industries.

"Thank you guys, you really helped me." Scott grinned.

* * *

Meanwhile, Peggy met with an old friend; Hank Pym and his daughter Hope. They sat down to catch up. Hank and Hope's current relationship was strained.

"How have you been, Hope?" Peggy asked.

"I'm pretty good. Things have been calm at work." Hope replied. As they spoke, Peggy noticed the tension between father and daughter.

"Hank, haven't you told Hope about Janet?" Peggy asked. Hank winced as Hope looked at her father.

"What does Mom have to do with this?" she asked.

"What do you know about her death?" Peggy asked.

"Hank told me she died in a plane crash." Hope responded.

"A plane crash, really?!" Peggy gave Hank a look.

"She was too young, I didn't want to traumatize her!" Hank protested.

"What about now? Hope is a full grown adult." Peggy said pointedly. Hank sighed before starting to speak.

"Your mother was a hero named Wasp. She was my partner when we worked for SHIELD. I never regretted saying yes to her." Hank confessed. Hope's eyes widened in shock.

"On our last mission together, we were to disarm a Soviet missile. She shrank too far and was lost in between the atoms. For years afterwards, I researched the Quantum realm hoping to find her." Hank explained. Tears filled Hope's eyes as they finally started the progress of reconciling. While they had gotten through some issues. Other things would need some time.

* * *

**_Allied base, Italy, November, 1943;_ **

_Bucky and Steve met with Howard in his lab. They had went to see the scientist to discuss their uniform choices and to pick out a shield. Howard showed them various kinds of prototypes.  
_

_"Those are the prototypes I've got going. I'll need to see how those holds up in action before I have a definite model." he said. Steve picked up a round silver prototype._

_"This shield is made of vibranium." Howard commented._

_"I'll take this shield." Steve decided. Bucky handed Howard some papers._

_"Stevie drew up our uniforms plans." he added._

_"Thanks. That makes my job much easier." Howard responded._

_"I'll call you when I'm done." he promised._

* * *

A few days later, Bucky and Steve had alone time. They cuddled on their floor of the tower. Bucky spooned behind Steve.

"This bed is the softest thing, I've ever slept in." Steve was saying.

"It's almost too soft. All I remember is our old mattress back in Brooklyn." Bucky replied.

"Now, I'm not even sure that building is still in Brooklyn." he finished. Steve kissed Bucky softly to reassure him.

"We'll adjust to this future soon enough."


	8. Shock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fury sends in a team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. Ch 8 will be posted tmw.

Iron Man and War Machine battled the Mandarin's minions. As the battle ended, the minions began to experience the side effects which included overheating and explosion. After the duo saw the latest person blow up, they were terrified and confused.

"Who is doing this to them?!" Iron Man shouted.

* * *

A hour later, Tony and Pepper were alone after the mission. They were cuddled up under a blanket.

"I might have to call in outside help." Tony was saying.

"I think that would be smart." Pepper replied. Tony nodded and pillowed his head in her shoulder. He needed to focus on being there with her and not the mission. Tony kissed Pepper's hands. They fell into a contented silence, worries of the world fading away.

* * *

The next day, Tony went to the hospital to visit Happy. His friend had been on the street when an uncontrolled test subject exploded on the sidewalk. Anyone within a 20 foot radius was either hurt or killed. 

"Happy, are you okay, buddy? How's the pain?" Tony asked.

"I'm holding on. Can't say the same for the others." Happy rasped. Tony held his hand and shook with barely contained fury.

Minutes later, Tony walked out of the hospital only to be swarmed by the press.

"Los Angeles Times! Do you have any comment on the attacks?" a reporter asked.

"The Mandarin is just a coward. If you want to harm someone, harm me. Harm someone that could take you out. If you're a man. Man up and face me. You can find me at 10880 Malibu Point, 90265. My door's open." Tony declared. Then he got into his car and drove off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bucky, Steve, Peggy, and Trip were called to Fury's office. Fury had an assignment for them. Fury had his hands folded on his desk and his eye was narrowed.

"You are to aid Stark and Rhodes in defeating the Mandarin." Fury began. Then he passed out a file.

"This file has everything you need. Read it as you get on the plane." he finished. The heroes left afterwards, rushing to suit up.

* * *

Six hours later, they arrived at their location. They had just entered the driveway leading to the mansion when three helicopters flew in their line of sight.

"Where the hell are they going?" Bucky asked. They circled around and dropped shells. The mansion was destroyed. Debris flew everywhere.

"Jesus Christ! Is Stark in there?!" Bucky exclaimed. They all felt sick with the possibility. They watched from nearby as the mansion burned.


	9. Killian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team tries to move on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. Ch 9 will be posted next.

A few weeks had passed since Tony's mansion was blown sky high. Pepper and Rhodey were not handling the grief well. Others were saddened, but they took care of Rhodey and Pepper first. One day, after weeks of grief, Tony emerged from hiding...

They hugged each other before Peggy turned and slapped Tony. The two friends seethed. They had grieved for nothing!

"You made us assume you were dead! How would you feel if we did it to you?!" Peggy exclaimed.

"I had to hide out. I'm sorry." Tony pleaded. Everyone sighed, before relenting.

"Fine. By the way, Bucky, Steve, Peggy, and Trip are here to help." Pepper said. Happy and Rhodey were relieved for the extra help.

* * *

Pepper was in a hotel. Tony had asked her to stay anywhere but the mansions. All of sudden, there was a knock at the door. She answered it, expecting room service.

Killian burst in and knocked Pepper unconscious.  He placed her body on the laundry cart and left discreetly. When he got back to his base, Pepper was used as a test subject. He tied pepper down and set her on an IV. Pepper screamed in pain and tried to fight out of the bonds.

"Watch your little boyfriend come for you." Killian gloated. She groaned. She desperately hoped that Tony was coming.

* * *

A few hours later, the team of Iron Man, War Machine, Captain America, Sergeant Barnes, Peggy, and Trip met Killian and his army. Eric Savin and his men were ready to fight alongside Trevor Slattery and Maya Hansen.

The hired men played dirty and fought violently. The fight was well underway when Killian made his move. He went to kill President Ellis but War Machine interfered. Maya Hansen and Killian were taken out by Pepper and the Extremis fluid in her veins. The surviving men were taken into custody. Tony rushed to get Pepper to his lab.

* * *

 The next day, Tony and Pepper had alone time. The couple was inseparable now that they had gotten so close to dying. Pepper was going through saved videos until she found one that they'd never seen. Howard appeared on the screen.

"Tony, I want you to know one thing. You were the greatest thing I have ever created. I love you and I am so very proud." Howard began. He went on to resume speaking;

"Your mother wants you to know a few things too. She loves you with her whole being. One of our fondest memories ever is you holding onto Bernard for dear life as he ran from Jarvis." Howard chuckled. Tony let a tear slip down his face. He had doubted his father loved him as he grew up. Now, he knew the truth.

* * *

"And then Pepper found a video, I never saw before." Tony narrated. He took a deep breath only to spot Bruce fast asleep.

"Bruce! You fell asleep!" he exclaimed. Bruce jerked up and looked at Tony.

"You do know I'm not that kind of doctor, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, but I still need to vent." Tony replied before picking up where he left off.

"Okay, so where was I? Oh yeah. My dad." Tony said. Bruce groaned as he braced himself.


	10. Cute Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peggy shows a never seen before picture album.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9. Origins is next to be updated.

Bucky and Steve met up with the surviving Howlies. The couple were so happy to see their last living teammates. It was bittersweet but welcome. They hugged each other before sitting down to catch up.

"How have you all been?" Bucky asked.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve had alone time. They kissed with passion. Then Bucky turned and grabbed the lubricant tube.

As he slicked his fingers, Steve got to his knees to take Bucky down his throat. He sucked, bobbing his head up and down and relaxing his throat.

Several minutes later, Bucky cursed as he felt himself getting close to coming. Finally he hissed and pulled Steve off. Bucky pressed his slicked fingers into Steve and kissed him hard.

After deeming Steve ready, Bucky thrust into Steve and kept a fast pace. Eventually, Steve arched his back and came hard. Bucky thrust in harder and came inside of Steve. As they came down from their highs, Steve kissed Bucky with a smile.

"That was amazing." he declared.

* * *

The next day, Bucky and Steve met with Trip at his house. Peggy brought her niece, Sharon.

"Boys, this fantastic woman is my niece, Sharon." she introduced.

"Hello, Sharon. I'm Steve and this is Bucky." Steve smiled as they shook hands.

"Nice to meet you." Sharon responded.

"Come on. You three can talk while I make tea." Peggy smiled.

* * *

A few days later, Bucky, Steve, and Peggy visited Tony and Pepper. Peggy had a picture album. Inside, there were various pictures of Peggy, her family, and some of their friends. There was even a picture of Howard and Maria on their wedding day. 

Then Peggy flipped a page and showed them a picture of toddler Tony. Toddler Tony was riding a pink flamingo while Edwin Jarvis chased them. Tony was stunned.

"Meet Bernard Stark. He was a sly bird, and your 'big brother.'" Peggy smiled.

"I thought Dad was kidding about me riding him." Tony said in disbelief. He rubbed his eyes before doing a double take.

"Wait, why is Jarvis chasing us?" he asked.

"Bernard was Jarvis's nemesis. He would call Bernard the devil in pink. He even introduced him 'Devil in Pink' to Angie and I when we first visited Howard's home." Peggy chuckled. Bucky and Steve threw their heads back and laughed.

"Only Howie would have a pet flamingo." Bucky chuckled. They kept laughing once they noticed the hilarious look on young Tony's face.

* * *

That evening, Tony and Pepper had alone time. They cuddled and smiled.

"You were so adorable as a baby," Pepper chuckled. Tony covered his face and was mortified.

"That was an embarrassing time, Pepper." he groaned. She chuckled and kissed him.

"Still too cute."


	11. Portal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane has an accident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10, ch 11 will be next.

**_London, England, early November, 2013;_ **

Several months had passed since the confrontation with the "Mandarin." Trip and Darcy had become close pen pals, updating each other on their friends' activities. They exchanged funny stories and were better than any other superhero magazine. Things had become relatively normal.

Tourists and scientists from around the world came to see the mystery that is Stonehenge. All of sudden, there was a massive commotion as Erik streaked naked through the monument. Police ran after him. Tourists recorded the whole incident for the entire world to see. Erik was dragged to a mental institute after being arrested and clothed.

* * *

**_Brooklyn, New York;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up in a blanket together.

"How do you want to spend Thanksgiving?" Steve asked.

"Tony and Pepper are making dinner for us. How about we spend it with them, and we have our own fun tomorrow?" Bucky responded.

"Yeah. It's a bit early to be making plans, don't you think?" Steve mused.

"Yeah, but it's never too early for Stark," Bucky replied. Steve kissed Bucky.

"Any holiday with you will be fantastic." he replied. Bucky grinned and kissed him back.

* * *

While Erik was making a fool out of himself, Jane and Darcy had problems of their own. Three children had caught the attention of the two women. The kids led them to a warehouse.

One child took a toy and pointed it at a hole. He dropped the toy in and it appeared on another floor of the warehouse. The women stepped back and gasped.

"No way," Darcy gasped. Jane got closer but tripped and fell into it. She screamed and flailed her arms. She landed in a dark world. It was a wasteland. She coughed from the harsh air.

"This definitely isn't Earth." she mused. Looking for a way out, Jane felt something attach to her. She gasped and screamed, but the substance forced its way into her mouth and into her body.

Meanwhile, the inhabitants of the land, named Dark Elves awoke. They could sense the energy.

"The Aether!" Malekith growled.

Before she could blink, Jane was then dropped into Asgard. She then found herself back on Earth. She gasped for air as she tried to make sense of what happened to her.

* * *

While Jane was portal hopping, Darcy frantically dialed numbers. As soon as Jane vanished without a trace, her intern lost it. As Darcy fruitlessly tried SHIELD only to receive no answer, she growled,

"Stupid SHIELD! Don't anyone know how to pick up a damn phone anymore?!" In the end, she decided to turn to e-mail and message Trip. Hopefully, he could get the message across.

Trip immediately took it to Fury. Fury had just emerged from a meeting with the WSC regarding Project Insight when Trip tracked him down.

"What the hell? There's a fucking portal in England?" Fury was shocked. After re-reading the message and confirming that he wasn't seeing things. He then made a call of his own.

"Hill, send a team to England. Dr. Foster just found a portal and she's fallen in it." he commanded. Maria nodded and said,

"Tell Trip to suit up. I want him on the team." she reported. Trip was shocked to say the least. She could've picked anyone else but picked him.

Bucky and Steve were having a coffee date when Steve's phone went off.

"Hello?" Steve asked. They groaned when they heard of the mission but changed their tune when they heard Jane was involved.

Peggy was reading in her home when she received the call. She got her things together, ready to help. The team had been assembled to find Jane.

* * *

**_Asgard;_ **

Frigga felt something was wrong. Thor's girlfriend had fallen in Asgard. Usually, she was friendly and approachable, but there was something sinister about her aura. Eir looked her over before she went back to Earth.

"It's what we feared. The Aether has possessed her." she reported.

"This will not end well. There is endless evil in it. And prophecy foretold doom if Malekith ever returned." Odin scowled.

"Go to Earth, Thor, and watch over Jane," Frigga ordered. Thor nodded as he left the throne room.

A few days later, Thor had returned with Jane, when Malekith acted. The elf king wanted revenge, so he ordered the Dark Elves to attack Asgard and retrieve the Aether.

Frigga used her many powers and fighting techniques to defend Jane. She was injured, but she would live.

The army fought off the Dark Elves to protect the kingdom. Malekith was forced to retreat, but this wasn't over.


	12. Secrecy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes fight against the Dark Elves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11. Ch 12 will be posted next.

While the Asgardians were defending their kingdom, Bucky and Steve aided Darcy and Ian in rescuing Erik from the mental institute.

"Hello, my name is Darcy. I am here to pick up my uncle, Erik Selvig." Darcy informed the nurse on duty. She was given custody and the men went and got Erik. They managed to get him out before they checked Darcy's background.

* * *

A few hours later, the Warrior Three, Peggy, Steve, and Thor broke into the prison to get Loki out. After breaking him out, they glared at him. If this wasn't necessary, they wouldn't be doing this. Sadly, due to the massive rebellions going on on the other worlds, they were short handed.

Loki was cocky. He smirked and walked with a loping gait. He taunted Peggy and Steve.

"Seems like you are missing a dear friend. Howard, isn't it?" They went to yell at him, but he had turned into the older Stark. Shock overtook them briefly at seeing Howard carefree as he had looked during the war. Before loss and guilt had destroyed him.

Recovering quickly, Peggy sneered and drew back. She cold cocked him square in the jaw. Loki promptly lost control of his illusion and changed back.

"How dare you insult his memory?" Steve growled.

"We are the least of your worries. Tony or Bucky would have destroyed you." Peggy added. Loki chuckled darkly.

"You have some power in you, Ms. Carter. I like that." he said.

* * *

  ** _Svartalfheim;_**

Peggy, Steve, Thor, Jane, and Loki arrived in the real of the Dark Elves. The realm was a vast wasteland. 

The Dark Elves were laying in wait. They attacked and were torn apart. Malekith isolated Jane from the others and began to absorb the Aether from her body.

Loki tried to help free Jane, but Malekith overpowered him. He stole his life force and mortally wounded the trickster god. Thor screamed,

"Loki!" He ran to his brother and cradled him. He cried as Loki smiled one last time.

"Brother...goodbye." He went still. Peggy and Steve finished the others off and ran to their friend.  

Another portal opened up and Malekith jumped through.

* * *

**_Greenwich, England;  
_ **

Erik tried to figure out how to manipulate the portals as Dark Elves soldiers invaded. The citizens screamed and fled as portals opened and dumped soldiers out.

Ian, Darcy, and Trip fought the army, distracting them enough for Bucky to help Erik. They messed up and ended up bringing a Jotun Giant to Earth. The Jotun Giant turned onto the Dark Elves.

Then Malekith showed up with a boat of his own. Thor and the others arrived to continue the fight. Thor had more motivation to fight and avenge his brother.

They managed to subdue Malekith long enough to send him back to his own world. His ship followed and came crashing down on him, crushing him into the dirt. They forced the portals closed so no other Elves could attack.

Darcy and Ian cheered. Darcy pulled him into a hard kiss before letting him go and cheering some more.

Bucky and Steve cleaned up after the battle. They'd returned home and looked forward to having some time to themselves. After collapsing on their bed, Bucky sighed and wrapped himself around Steve. Steve grinned and enjoyed being the little spoon. The heat and love helped them drift off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**_London, England;  
_ **

Ian, Darcy, Erik, and Jane cleaned up their shared home when Thor came by for a visit. Jane ran into Thor's arms. She kissed him softly as they hugged. Thor returned the kiss, and they kissed sweetly, ignoring everyone else in the room.

Elsewhere, Loki was enjoying himself as he visited Starbucks. He read the menu carefully before making a decision. He ordered some pastries before getting a milkshake, smoothie, and an iced coffee. He enjoyed it all, eating every bit of the pastries and ingesting the drinks.

Loki had faked his own death and had a hidden identity on Earth. However, he had used up so much magic not only in battle but to also fake his death and make it seem realistic. It would take a while before his magic levels were back to normal. The man had curly dirty blond hair and brown contacts now. He was growing out some stubble and had tanner skin. He was living his life in relative peace.


	13. Recruit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howard and Peggy meet Nick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12. Origins will be next to be updated.

Three weeks had passed since they battled the Dark Elves. Thor had moved to London to live with Jane and their friends. He would help SHIELD when called and was the liaison between Asgard and Earth. Bruce had moved in the Avengers Tower. He felt more comfortable there the longer he stayed. Bucky and Steve worked part time for SHIELD but they were still semi retired. Despite having their own apartment in Brooklyn, they still had their own floor at the Tower. The Avengers were closer to each other and ready to protect the world.

* * *

One day, Bucky, Steve, Peggy, Trip, and Sharon had bonding time. They played poker. They had fun and challenged each other. The poker game was more about bonding than winning.

* * *

**_1970s;_ **

_Howard and Peggy recruited a young Nick Fury. They met the young man and saw great potential._

_"How about you join our organization?" Howard offered._

_"Are you sure that you want a black man working with you?" Nick wanted to know._

_"That doesn't matter here. You have potential and that's enough." Howard responded. The young man sighed,_

_"Alright. I'll do it." he responded. The agents and co-founders looked at each other and smiled._

_"Welcome to the team." they chorused._

* * *

Clint and Natasha worked at SHIELD as part of the same STRIKE team. They trusted each other to be ready to risk their lives to save the other. Sharon Carter was also an agent, that was more geared towards undercover missions. Rhodey was a part of the Secret Service and directly worked with the President. Peggy had finally turned in her SHIELD issued pistol and retired. She could be usually found working with Tony's scientist staff looking for a cure for Bruce or with Tony and Pepper. Everyone had a place in protecting the world, but now, it was time to hang it all up.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve enjoyed their own special time. Bucky kissed down Steve's inner thighs. They had stripped each other of their uniforms before bathing together.

Bucky opened up Steve with slick fingers and tongue. Steve's thighs wrapped around his head. When he decided that Steve was ready, Bucky slowly pushed into Steve. He soon started a hard, fast pace that had Steve crying out and gripping the sheets.

It had been so long since they last made love, that they came quickly. Steve arched into the thrusts before spilling his own seed over his stomach. The erotic sight sent Bucky into his own orgasm.

As they came down from their highs, Bucky kissed Steve with a satisfied smirk. Steve returned it with confidence. They laid down and cuddled close. Happy and sated, they drifted off.


	14. Change in Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve, Bucky, and Natasha invade a ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 13, sorry for the delay, but the printer broke down, and I forgot to get ch 14 printed out yesterday at the library. So I decided to post ch 13 today, and post the rest tmw.  
> Bucky and Steve's anger concerning Natasha's side mission is understandable. Fury should have at least warned Steve about Nat's side mission before sending them in. Last I checked, you are supposed to follow your superior officers' commands instead of going off and doing your own thing. In this uni, Bucky never became the winter soldier, so naturally he would take Steve's side. They are soldiers not spies.

**_Washington DC;_ **

Over five months later, Sam Wilson met Bucky and Steve while jogging.

"Don't say it! Don't say it!" Sam exclaimed as the duo passed them for the tenth time.

"Our your left." Steve said as he passed him.

"On your right." Bucky added. Sam rolled his eyes fondly as the couple acted like trolls.

"Very funny." he panted as he stopped and sat down at a the nearest tree. After drinking water, they introduced themselves.

"I'm Sam Wilson. I work at the VA." Sam said.

"Hello, Sam. Bucky Barnes. This punk is Steve Rogers." Bucky responded.

"Welcome to D.C," Sam greeted.

"Nice meeting you." he finished.

* * *

About two hours later, Bucky, Steve, and Natasha went on a rescue mission with a STRIKE team. They invaded Lemurian Star and rescued the technicians being held hostage by a gang of pirates.

Natasha made her way to the control room, while the others focused on liberating the hostages.

"Keep your eye on these guys. I'm going for the leader." Steve commanded as he made his way through the silent ship.

* * *

A few minutes later, Steve found the leader; Batroc. They clashed into battle. They were evenly matched and very skilled in martial arts. Then Batroc kicked his shield and Steve rolled away from another attack.

"I thought you were more than just a shield and a mask." Batroc said. Steve slung his shield on his back and took off his helmet.

"Let's see." he retorted and the fight resumed. He got the upper hand on Batroc, throwing him into the engine room. Steve ran in and saw Black Widow at the computers.

"What are you doing? Our mission is to rescue the hostages!" Steve exclaimed as he went over to see what Natasha was doing. She was downloading SHIELD intel.

"No, that is your mission. This is mine." came the reply.

"Your mission was to back up Bucky. While we rescued the hostages. You just jeopardized our operation." Steve stated angrily. Natasha went to speak when Batroc seized his chance and threw a grenade in the room. Steve grabbed Natasha and used his shield to protect them from the blast and shrapnel.

"Okay. That's one on me." Natasha panted.

"Damn right." Steve declared as he stood up and stalked out of the room angrily.

* * *

Several hours later, Bucky, Steve, and Peggy visited the living Howlies. After hugging each other, they sat down to talk. Steve was still seething over the earlier mission. While they had successfully rescued the hostages, the leader Batroc had gotten away.

"And she refused to tell me what she was looking for. It could've compromised the whole mission!" Steve ranted. Bucky was just as furious.

"Side missions were usually discussed amongst the team. She didn't even run it by us." he added. Peggy groaned. Not again! She would have to talk with Nick.

"I understand secrets up top, but never in the field." Peggy sighed.

"It could endanger every teammate. Never take the chance." she finished.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve were alone. They spooned together. Bucky wrapped himself around his lover as they talked softly.

"The Howling Commandos exhibit opens tomorrow. I'm going to see it." Steve told Bucky.

"Sure. It'll be good to check out the museum." Bucky grinned. He cuddled Steve closer and kissed his cheek. It was a date.


	15. Tragedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve visit the Commandos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 14. Ch 15 is next.

Bucky and Steve visited the Smithsonian. They looked at the uniforms and weapons of the Howling Commandos. There were mannequins wearing uniforms of said Howling Commandos including a copy of the uniform Howard had designed for Steve. There was also pictures and biographies of each member. On a flat screen TV, they played archived interviews from Howard and Peggy.

"After the war, I married a sweet loving man by the name of Daniel. It turns out that Steve had saved his whole unit one time in Berlin," Peggy chuckled, tears gleaming in her eyes.

"Steve has always affected my life, I guess." she finished. Steve was shocked, but Bucky grinned and laughed. Then Howard went next. He looked tired and worn.

"I sent my best team to look for it. The plane, I mean. We had the whole Arctic mapped out, but it still wasn't there." he stated.

"Oh, Howard," Bucky sighed.

"You never gave up on us." he finished. In a special corner of the exhibit was a memorial for Angie. It talked about her life, times with Peggy, and her kidnapping.

"They never found her?" Steve gasped. He clutched Bucky's hand. Bucky squeezed it. They really missed her.

* * *

**_Manhattan, New York;  
_ **

Peggy stopped by to visit Tony and Pepper; She hugged them both before sitting down.

"How have you been, Aunt Peggy?" Tony asked.

"Same old, same old. Still not used to Manhattan." Peggy replied.

"Never really do get used to it." Pepper agreed.

"I've lived in the Upper East side for most of my life and I still can't adjust." she declared.

"How about we take you out? Maybe we can help you adjust to the city, Aunt Peggy." Tony offered.

"That would be wonderful." Peggy smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled together and soaked in the warmth. 

"I'm getting used to this bed." Steve was saying.

"I like it better when you are cuddled close to me." Bucky replied as he rolled Steve onto his back and kissed down his body. Steve reveled in the soft intimate touches up his thighs and across his chest.

Then Steve grabbed the lube and spread his legs for Bucky. Bucky took the lube and slicked up his fingers. He dragged out the prep to watch his lover keen and beg for him. He got a thrill out of it.

Steve kissed Bucky hard, hoping to distract him long enough to get closer. Bucky saw through the trick and pushed him back into the bed.

"Not yet, baby." Bucky smirked before taking Steve into his mouth. Steve came down his throat before he pulled off. Bucky slicked himself up and pushed into Steve with a feral groan.

They made love slowly, panting and groaning into each other's mouth. Steve gripped the sheets and closed his eyes. His back arched off the bed and he came all over himself. Bucky came deep inside Steve and he leaned down to kiss Steve as he groaned out his orgasm. Bucky and Steve kissed softly as they wrapped around each other.

* * *

**_Washington DC;  
_ **

Nick was driving home when he felt like the police was watching him. There were too many cars for a routine patrol in this area. They crowded him on the streets of D.C. and tried to kill him by crashing into his car. As Fury fled the disguised mercenaries, the Winter Soldier showed up with a bomb. They launched a bomb at the car, resulting into the car flipping over. Fury had to cut his way out of the car. He ran to an abandoned safe house and waited until it was dark.

As the smoke cleared, the Winter Soldier stalked over to the car to check it out. They found the hole. Their target had escaped.

* * *

That night, Natasha and Fury had a meeting. They were talking about a future mission when gunshots rang out. Fury collapsed on the floor, and Natasha ran to Fury. Fury pressed something into her hand. As Sharon Carter ran up, Nat spared one last look to Fury before chasing after the fleeing culprit. 

The shooter managed to lose Natasha. Instead of hunting them down, she ran to the hospital to be with Fury. The STRIKE teams were already there. They watched through the window as surgeons operated on the Director.

Fury began to flat line on the operation table. The surgeons tried to bring him back to life, but it was no use. Natasha couldn't believe it. She had to leave the observation room, too overwhelmed with emotion.


	16. Trespass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has to lock down the Tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 15. Origins is next to be updated.  
> Ok, bad news for the Origins fans. I'm sorry but the library computers wouldn't let me print ch 17-18 for Origins. So I'll have to wait until tmw to post ch 16 for Origins, and then return to the library Monday or Wed to get the rest. While I'm still writing, any updates will be infrequent until we get a new printer sometimes next week. I know it will have to be soon, because I'm not the only one who need to use the printer.   
> Sorry again.   
> I don't know what is the name of the STRIKE team Steve usually work with. But it is clear that there are more than one, since in AoS it was mentioned that Ward used to be on one with Trip before he was sent to Phil's team. Clint and Nat's team was named Delta. So I made a name up.

Pierce handed out orders to the STRIKE teams.

"On your lists are key agents and assassins that are not with our little organization. Your objective; arrest or kill them." Pierce said.

"Be aware that they are dangerous. Some of them might not survive. Just do your job." he finished.

"Yes sir!" the teams chorused as they saluted him and left the room.

* * *

A hour or so later, Clint and Natasha were going to check in when they felt something was off. The agents they were to check in were acting suspiciously. They began to back away from these agents. It got more and more tense as they moved away. Their footsteps were echoed by the pursuing agents. They weren't safe with their handlers anymore and they needed answers.

* * *

**_Avenger Tower, Manhattan, New York;_ **

Tony was handling some business from home when JARVIS alerted him.

"Mr. Stark, the STRIKE Zeta team is coming up fast. They are in the elevator." the AI announced.

"What? Did they say why?" Tony asked.

"No, sir. Should I activate your safety protocol?" JARVIS responded.

"Yeah, but don't set off an alarm. Alert all employees in the building to evacuate via text and get the suit ready." Tony directed. JARVIS did so. The STRIKE zeta team was furious and promptly stormed the room. Tony fired up his palm ray.

"Haven't you guys ever heard of knocking?" he retorted.

"Don't take it personally, Stark." Brock Rumlow stated.

"You're in my home, so yeah it is." came the reply. Moments later, Tony gave JARVIS new orders.

"JARVIS, release the suit." the team lifted their guns, but Tony blew them back. Tony then called his suits down onto them and they ran.

"JARVIS, lock down the building. Call every Avenger here." Tony commanded.

* * *

After Tony had finished getting everyone settled on their respective floors, he got to work fixing the remaining tapes. When he finished, he sighed and grinned.

"Done." he hit play and the film began to roll. Howard appeared on the screen.

"If you are watching this, I am long dead. My son has probably grown up and made a career of his own." he began. Tony sucked in air. He could already feel the emotion building. Howard resumed speaking.

"I fear that anytime soon, I could be killed. It would be remiss of me if I didn't say what needed to be said." Howard stated. Tony stood up and got closer to the screen.

"Maria was right. Stane was a danger. He could never be trusted." Howard sighed. Tony was shocked. His parents didn't even trust Stane. However, there were more shockers in store.

"There is also more to SHIELD than anyone knows." Howard revealed.

* * *

 Meanwhile, Bucky and Steve had some alone time on their floor. They cuddled and kissed.

"Did you hear about Fury?" Steve was saying.

"Yeah. We can't even give him a proper funeral. Well, at least until SHIELD quits what they're doing." Bucky grumbled.

"I'll figure out Natasha's burner phone number and call." Steve vowed. Bucky cuddled Steve close.

"We'll do something for him. I promise." he promised.


	17. Identity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team has to confront the truth about SHIELD.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 16 as promised. Ch 17-18 are next.

Sam was in his D.C. home making breakfast. All of sudden, the bell rang, and Sam assumed that it was the neighbor bringing over the mail. So he answered the door, Sam was surprised to see a bunch of heroes on his doorstep.

"I'm not sure that I have enough orange juice for everyone, but I can make some more." he stated.

"Thanks, Sam," Steve sighed.

"SHIELD is compromised. We checked your file before coming here." Natasha began.

"I didn't know you were in the F.A.L.C.O.N. project." she finished.

"Yeah. I had a wing man named Riley. He didn't make it." Sam responded.

"We're sorry, Sam." Bucky said.

"It's okay, I can help if you need me." Sam replied. They looked relieved.

"Thank you so much!" Natasha declared.

"We have to know who is working for or with Pierce." Bucky stated.

* * *

Sic hours later, Natasha, Peggy, Bucky, and Steve snuck into the camp. Steve tried to pull the doors open with little success. Bucky stepped up and put all of his force into yanking it open. He succeeded, and they coughed as dust flew up around the room. 

"I think I remember where the hidden door is." Peggy commented. She moved the bookcase out of the way and opened the metal doors.

Inside was a rotunda like bullpen, the original home of SHIELD. Lining the walls were pictures of Howard, Peggy, Philips, and other major players in SHIELD.

Natasha found a computer and plugged in the flash drive. A green screen displayed a familiar face that made them all jump back.

"Hello, Ms. Carter." Armin Zola said.

Meanwhile, Tony was shaken as Howard continued to speak.

"HYDRA is hidden within SHIELD. From the end of the war, some smart-asses thought it would be great to bring in former Nazi and HYDRA scientists in if they apologized." Howard was saying.

"Shows how anti semitic the country is." he scoffed.

"What?!" Tony yelled. His stomach was unsettled. He felt sick. This couldn't be happening.

* * *

A day later, they were transporting Jasper Sitwell after capturing him when all the hell broke loose. Someone used portable jaws of life tools to punch through the roof and grabbed Sitwell. The screaming Sitwell was then pushed into traffic. A massive pileup resulted from Sitwell being pushed into traffic. 

The Winter Soldier took advantage of the chaos to shoot through the now exposed roof. They promptly jumped out of the car and Natasha, Peggy, and Steve jumped down.

Bucky killed a HYDRA soldier and took his sniper rifle. Natasha and Steve fought the foot soldiers and the Winter Soldier on the streets. Sam make his way down the bridge and helped Bucky cover them. Peggy ran and fought the Soldier.

Peggy used all of the combat moves that she learned in the British military to dodge stabs and jabs. She took a couple of hits to the ribs and face, but she gave as good as she got.

Peggy turned and kicked her into the jaw. She snapped back up, her mask flying off. Peggy stopped fighting and panted.

"No..."

* * *

The heroes minus Sam and Natasha froze. Angie Martinelli stared at the group with blank eyes.

"Angie?" Peggy panted. It couldn't be her. She'd been missing since 1950. Gone without a trace.

"Who the hell is Angie?" the Soldier responded. Bucky dropped the scope from his eye and stared at Angie. While Steve edged his way over to the Soldier. Abruptly, Angie threw a grenade before turning and running. The HYDRA agents used the distraction to hold them at gunpoint.

* * *

Several hours later, the group ended up at a safe house; an underground tunnel. Maria Hill, the genius under pressure, managed to help them escape.

Natasha was suffering from a gunshot wound, and had a cloth pressed to her shoulder in an attempt to stem the bleeding. Then Maria pulled back the curtain and revealed Fury, alive and well.

"Explain," Peggy said.

"I learned the proper dosage of a drug that can temporarily stop anyone's heart." Fury replied. Natasha was hurt, but her spy mentality kicked back in. They sat down and Fury got right to business.

"HYDRA will kill everyone they see as a threat using Project Insight." he began.

"For each of them to work, they have to have a microchip. If we replace them, then they will target each other." he continued.

"No. It all has to go. HYDRA has been there since the beginning. It all burns." Steve stated. Fury sighed but nodded.

"It all goes then." he responded.

While Fury and Peggy hashed the remaining details out, Bucky and Steve snuck off to have time alone. Bucky cuddled Steve. The stress of the day brought up anxiety.

"I can't believe that it's really her, Buck." Steve was saying.

"Stranger things have happened. Look at us. We shouldn't be here neither." Bucky replied.

"Did you see Peggy through? She looked so shell shocked. I hope she is alright." Steve was concerned. Bucky cradled Steve closer.

"We'll help her get through this." he reassured.


	18. Thanks for the Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team race to switch out the microchips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 17. Ch 18 is next.

Bucky and Steve arrived at the Trisklelion. They wore their Captain America and Sergeant Barnes uniforms. The couple headed towards the control room with Sam and Maria in tow. They reached the door and were let in. Steve took the microphone.

"This are Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes. Some of you may be hunting me. You have all heard how I am a terrible person and a danger to society. However, the real danger are the people that sign your paychecks." he began. He then turned and handed the microphone over to Bucky.

"HYDRA has been a part of SHIELD since the beginning. Nazi scientists were brought in to work and they made their own sect within the agency." Bucky revealed. Then it was Steve's turn again.

"Project Insight is meant to kill everyone HYDRA deems a threat to its new world order. It does not matter if you lived your life without harming anyone, you are a threat and therefore you must be dealt with." Steve stated. Bucky's turn again.

"Pierce, the STRIKE teams, crew and developers of the project are all HYDRA. Hell, I'd go as far to say that our Congressmen and women may have HYDRA sympathizers in their ranks." Bucky added.

"Now, the price of freedom may be high, but we are willing to pay it." Steve finished. Then the intercom cut off and the bullpen went wild. Every agent was confused and scared. Sharon looked at the STRIKE zeta team. Something has to be done.

* * *

While Sharon was making her decision, Sam, Peggy, Trip, Bucky, and Steve took their team to fight HYDRA in the helicarrier bay. Bullets flew through the air. The team took cover behind metal crates. Trip jumped on the first helicarrier. He got the chip in and sighed.

"First microchip is activated." Sam dealt with the second helicarrier. He was successful but had to go up against Rumlow. Rumlow had better hand-to-hand skills than Sam, but Sam was smarter. He could spot a weakness and use it.

"That's all you got?" Rumlow taunted.

"Oh, I have plenty more." Sam retorted.

* * *

In the meantime, Fury faced off against Pierce and the WSC. The WSC was startled and wary. They were uncertain on whom to believe; the presumed dead Director of SHIELD or Secretary of Defense; Pierce. All of sudden, they heard Bucky and Steve's speech. Realization soon set in.

"Pierce, what is the meaning of this?" a councilman asked. Pierce was calm as he tried to bluff his way out. When the bluff didn't work, he played his ace.

"I have enough charge in your badges to kill you. Now give me the override codes." he declared. In reply, Hawley pulled off her face mask to reveal her real face. It was Natasha. 

Natasha sat down at a monitor and uploaded all SHIELD secrets to the internet. As a side effect, HYDRA secrets were also leaked.

Pierce used the distraction to kill the WSC. To prevent him from killing her using the badge, Natasha intentionally used her own electrocution weapon. Fury then turned and shot Pierce three times.

"Hail HYDRA." Pierce croaked as he died.

"Natasha!" Fury yelled, running to her. She woke up and groaned.

"Ow."

* * *

  ** _Avengers Tower, Manhattan, New York;  
_**

Rhodey, Tony, Thor, Bruce, and their friends gathered in the common room at the Tower. Their reactions varied from shock to anger. Thor was looking confused as Jane and Pepper explained to him what HYDRA exactly was. 

"Well, if things couldn't get weirder." Bruce sighed.

"I knew it! It all added up!" Darcy shouted. Tony was still shell-shocked.

* * *

While the other Avengers tried to come to terms with the truth, Peggy tackled the third and final helicarrier. When she arrived at the bridge leading to the core, she found Angie already there. 

Peggy jumped on the core and Angie shot her. The bullet pierced just under the ribs and exited. Peggy fell and looked Angie dead in the eyes. She struggled to get up and get the microchip in.

The helicarriers turned on each other after Maria put in the right codes and they shot at each other. They began to free fall.

They threw punches and kicks and thrashed each other. All of sudden, some of the walls in the Soldier's mind began to cave in as the programming wore off. A blurry memory came to the surface.

_Peggy and Angie were saying goodbye. The Germans had surrendered, HYDRA was gone. So Angie could now go home safely._

_"Promise to wire me, British." Angie joked._

_"Always, Angie." Peggy replied. They hugged, forming an even closer bond._

Angie froze and looked at Peggy.

"I-" Angie began to speak but the floor came out from under them. They fell into the Potomac. Peggy was knocked unconscious by the debris. She barely remembered being pulled out of the water. The last thing she saw was Angie's face.


	19. Arrest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha and Fury are questioned on Capitol Hill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 18. The epi should be posted tmw.

The fall of SHIELD was a worldwide news story. Every network wanted the scoop and facts.

Sharon joined the CIA and had to take multiple lie detector tests. Maria Hill worked for Stark Industries. They all resettled into different jobs, but HYDRA still loomed.

* * *

**_Avengers Tower, Manhattan, New York;_ **

Peggy woke up, hooked to an IV machine. Pepper and Tony sighed in relief.

"Good, you're awake." Pepper responded.

"Hello, Tony and Pepper. Where am I?" Peggy asked.

"You are in the Tower," Pepper began.

"You've been out for a few days." she finished.

"Well, I'm awake now. And a bit hungry," Peggy smiled. Tony chuckled and called JARVIS to order Szechaun.

* * *

 Meanwhile, Rumlow was rushed in the burn unit. He was mostly charred skin and open sores. The skin that showed were pink to red. 

The man was rushed to the recovery ward to be treated before the burns killed him.

Nick and Natasha were being questioned by Congress.

"What motivated you to dump millions of documents on the internet pertaining to secret missions?" a congressman asked.

"HYDRA was deeply entrenched in every operation SHIELD has ever had. If we didn't reveal the truth, there was no telling what they were doing to foreign and domestic agencies." Natasha replied. They were calm as they took on every question meant to unnerve them.

"If you are going to arrest us, arrest us." Fury said.

"If not, then end this hearing and find out which of the men in your ranks is HYDRA." he finished.

Senator Sterns was walking out of a restaurant when he was arrested by the FBI. He was disgraced in front of his staff and peers.

* * *

A few days later, Sam met with Natasha, Peggy, Bucky, and Steve. They would be starting a new mission with two objectives. First was to find Angie and bring her home. Second would be to take HYDRA down for good. Natasha handed over Angie's file.

"I have more files about others getting experimented on." she announced.

"More?" Peggy choked in horror.

"You mean Angie isn't the only one?" she asked.

"You know HYDRA first hand. Once is never enough." Natasha responded. Bucky grumbled his agreement. The team got moving, not wasting time.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve had alone time. They kissed passionately as they stripped each other of their clothing. When they were completely nude, Bucky grabbed the lube and slicked up his fingers.

He took Steve into his mouth as he fingered him open. When he deemed Steve ready, he slicked himself up. He lined up and took Steve, starting a slow pace.

Bucky made love to Steve, taking his time. After what felt like an eternity, they reached their climaxes, coming hard. As they came down from their highs, they kissed softly. After cleaning Steve carefully, Bucky spooned Steve.


	20. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angie takes a look at her old self.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi. The prologue for CoBM is next to be posted.  
> The next Stucky fic is The Watchful Eye. I'll be returning to the Alpha/Omega uni. The prologue should be posted tmw.

Tony, Pepper, and Rhodey visited Howard and Maria's gravestones. Rhodey and Pepper supported him as they stood before their final resting place. They laid white flowers on their graves.

"Dad, Mom, I know who ripped you from me. I know who killed you and I will not let them live." Tony vowed. He rested his head against both headstones before they all left.

* * *

While Tony was making his vow, Bucky, Steve, Trip, and Peggy visited the living Howling Commandos.

"We found Angie, but she has been brainwashed by HYDRA." Bucky began. The Howlies were horrified, they all looked sick to their stomachs.

"What? How did they get her?" Gabe asked. 

"We have no idea. It just happened." Peggy replied.

"We need to find her before they do." Bucky declared.

"Please get to her. She may be different but she is our friend." Dernier requested.

"We will. We promise." Bucky vowed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Phil Coulson and his team met in the board room on the Bus. A rumor was going around that Phil had a major announcement, so they paid close attention.

"I am now the co-director of SHIELD when it is rebuilt," Phil announced. Everyone burst into applause.

"That's great, Coulson." Melinda May smiled.

"First mission; weed out HYDRA." Phil stated.

In Sokovia; Baron von Strucker received a progress report from Doctor List.

"We have experienced some setbacks. Fury has released everything to the public." the scientist was saying.

"Everything that he knows about." Baron von strucker scoffed.

"Still, if they get work of our work here. If word gets out that we serve HYDRA." List warned. The pair walked over to a table that held Loki's scepter and looked at it. 

"What we have is worth more of that. We've only scratched the surface. There are other facilities doing HYDRA's good work around the world. Throw them at the Captain and his colorful friends while we continue our work." von Strucker stated as they walked out of the lab.

"What about the volunteers?" List questioned.

"Bury the dead so deep they won't find them." came the reply. They passed by a pair of glass cells. Inside were a pair of twins; male and female. The male was running all around the cell in a blur. While the female levitated objects of red energy.

"What about the twins?" List wanted to know.

"Sooner or later, they will meet the twins. This isn't a world of spies anymore. Nor is it a world of heroes. This is an age of miracles." Baron von strucker declared.

* * *

**_Avengers Tower, Manhattan, New York;_ **

Bucky and Steve were alone. They kissed softly as Bucky sucked and bit at Steve's sensitive neck.

Steve got off the bed and slowly stripped for his lover. Bucky followed suit, then he picked up Steve. The brunette pressed him against the wall with a hungry kiss.

Soon, he grabbed the lube off the bedside table. He prepped Steve so thoroughly and slowly. He was in no rush. Steve squirmed on his fingers whining all the while. His pants filled Bucky's ears.

Eventually, the older man took pity on his lover and slicked himself up. Bucky pressed into Steve and thrust hard. He kissed and bit at his red lips. The pace was rough and fast, a stark distinction from the prep and foreplay.

All too soon, they climaxed with twin groans. Bucky sunk them to the soft carpet beneath their feet. Steve kissed Bucky's temple with a sigh.

"That was amazing."

* * *

  ** _Smithsonian, Washington DC;_**

The Smithsonian was bustling with families, historians, and professors. Ever since the HYDRA scandal broke, people had flooded the Howling Commandos exhibit. Some historians were looking to update their documentaries, while the professors hoped to figure out how HYDRA and SHIELD had become entwined. 

A visitor approached the Angie memorial. The former soldier had tied her hair into a bun and wore a sunglasses and a beanie. Angie took in the picture of honor and was shaken. She looked at all of the pictures of her and the woman from the helicarrier and the bridge. As more memories returned, Angie made her decision.

This was all she needed for a start. She needed to get out there and piece together her past. She stormed out of the Smithsonian with murder on her mind. HYDRA would die.


End file.
